


Schnapple Cravings

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: The FHT Universe [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Twinks, Underage Sex, Video, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Noah Schnapp craves boys, loves the attention, and can't help but want to get in their pants. Texting a few boys can go a far way for such a good looking young celeb.
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Aidan Gallagher, Noah Schnapp/Brooklyn Beckham, Noah Schnapp/Bryce Gheisar, Noah Schnapp/Cruz Beckham, Noah Schnapp/David Beckham, Noah Schnapp/Jacob Tremblay, Noah Schnapp/Joshua Bassett, Noah Schnapp/Joshua Rush, Noah Schnapp/Romeo Beckham
Series: The FHT Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Schnipper Night

To sixteen-year-old Noah, his bed was one of the most comfortable places in the entire world. His body could simply relax and feel like he was lying in clouds as those stark white sheets floated down onto his tanned naked skin and he allowed him to sink into the mattress. So soft that most nights he could sleep atop the covers and they would still manage to cover him as he sunk into the soft silkiness. Even if it meant his bed was a perpetual mess.

He didn’t care, the stark white sheeted cloud was one of his favourite places in the world. Along with some of his friends, who had experienced the comfort of the bed as they  _ explored  _ the Schnapple within. An experience that many of Noah’s male real life friends had partaken in.

Tonight, however, the bed was empty save for Noah himself. They were never far, a call away, but he wanted the bed to himself. Rolling around, stretching out his limbs, able to just enjoy swimming through the soft sheets wrapped around his naked teenage boy. Every brush against his skin, the caressing of fabric, made him shiver and moan.

Like  _ most  _ teenage boys, Noah had his hands wrapped around something. Much to his body's internal frustration, it was his phone. Flicking away through his social media and  _ perving  _ away on the studs he followed. It was one of his favourite things about acting, it featured some of the hottest boys in the entire world, many willing to show  _ skin  _ in order to tease their fans.

Asher Angel and Johnny Orlando, close friends, had to be two of his favourites. Too bad Asher wasn’t posting, and Johnny just had some music, leaving nothing to perv on for the young stud. They hadn’t even sent anything in his private chats with them, usually full of hot slutty pictures from the couple, to turn him on. Thus, he moved on looking for the next.

“Come ooooon, gimme something to work with!” Noah rolled over and pushed his cock into the bed with a deep moan. His plump, twink ass was pushed up in the air as he contemplated texting someone a picture of it.

He considered Finn but unfortunately his Canadian Twig Top was filming and wouldn’t be happy to get an image that would have him rocking hard meat for a good while. It may ruin a few scenes. Thinking along the lines of Finn led Noah to momentarily think of Jack Dylan Grazer. Apparently that boy could top, but rivalled him in bottom power. Definitely not striking an interest, not tonight. Though he was tempted by Jack’s kiss with his new Italian sweetheart Arturo Gabbriellini on ‘We Are Who We Are’, since it had been the hottest thing since Joshua Bassett stripped off his shirt.

“Huh… haven’t seen Josh in a while,” Noah hummed to himself. “Wonder if he’d want to fuck this ass…”

Noah smirked and decided to test it, even if he assumed that Joshua actually  _ would,  _ from what his friends had told him. His ass was a dream to  _ fuck _ .

Noah lifted the camera to capture his full, jiggly ass. Completely bare, showing off his deep caramel skin with no tan lines. He sent it to Joshua Bassett with a grin on his cute face. He decided to test his theory a little further however and decided to reward a couple of other sexy celebrities with an image of his beautiful mound.

The horned up sixteen-year-old picked a few at random, resulting in his ass being sent to the stud son of David Beckham, Cruz; Disney’s newest piece of adorableness, Ricardo Ortiz; the ultra cute Jacob Tremblay; the pervy Joshua Rush and his fellow netflix star, Aidan Gallagher. The best bet among them was Josh, being bi, and had  _ openly  _ flirted with Noah in the past.

The one who responded was shocking, however, as it wasn’t one of the boys who received his perfect ass in their inbox.

Cruz must have shown the picture to his father, as David’s account popped into Noah’s inbox.

‘ _ Before my sons get a piece of that cake, daddy gets the biggest slice.’ _

Noah moaned a little at the thought. David Bekcham was one of the hottest men  _ alive  _ and the teen would happily spread his legs for that piece of pure hunk. ‘ _ Can I see what daddy will use to get his slice ;) Maybe with Daddies sons too ;) ;)’ _

Sure enough, Noah got what he wanted. A massive, intimidating cock with a girth even he would struggle to take. On either side were Cruz and Romeo, with their long tongues extended licking up the length of their daddy’s monster of a cock. Cruz was higher up the length, and seemed he didn’t take his time like Romeo. The final member of the Beckham four, Brooklyn having his arm around their father’s shoulders. The men locked in a deep lip lock.

‘ _ Holy SHIT, daddy! I wanna be a Beckham!’ _ Noah moaned. He could cum just looking at the brothers licking their daddy, while their big brother was making out with him.

‘ _ Mmm, next time you come visit… Daddy and his boys will happily fill your body with Beckham DNA.’ _ David sent a quick video of the three younger studs blowing Noah a kiss, before each went back to their place. ‘ _ Anything else baby wants to see before daddy fucks these three up? _ ’

Noah’s mind was running a mile a minute. So many things he wanted to see between the four, and he couldn’t just pick one!

‘ _ Anything you got daddy, you know you and your sons turn me on!’  _ Noah finally responded, rolling slightly to send a quick video of his cock throbbing to the Beckhams.

It took a few minutes for the next picture to come through. When it did, it was worth the wait. He would see little more after that, but to see Romeo, David and Brooklyn’s cocks all lined up, pressed together with Cruz hovering over them was like nothing Noah anticipated. He almost doubted it was real. They were fucking massive, that tight jock ass was never going to fit three.

The next message, however, showed the hottest sight around.

A video of David, Romeo and Brooklyn forcing all three of their massive Beckham meats into a moaning Cruz’s ass.

‘ _ G’night baby. Cruz’s busy. _ ’

Noah missed this text however, too busy drooling and watching Cruz’s ass being forced to take those beautiful cocks on repeat.

His hand wrapped around his six-inches, squeezing tightly before slowly pulling down to its tip. Twitching as though Noah was going to cum already. He didn’t want to. Noah wanted to watch it on loop all night. His moans were so husky even when taking dick. Being stretched so wide by their three tips, split open just how Noah wanted to be taken. His hand responded by speeding up the more Noah watched, slapping against his balls with each stroke.

The best however was when he turned up his volume, he could hear Cruz moaned out loudly.

“Mmmm D-DADDY!” Cruz moaned loudly, pushing backwards as they forced forward.

Noah’s thumb immediately hit the off button, cutting off the sound. It was much louder than expected. He’d not realised his phone was near max on mute. His heart thumped and cock throbbed from the idea of being caught, but thankfully nothing happened. Until...

“Hey, dork! Was that Cruz Beckham?!” 

It was his twin sister Chloe, and the only one in his family who knew his interest in guys and supported it. The pair enjoyed checking out many-a-boys together.

“NO! Ju-just some random Tiktok!” Noah called back. Even if Chole knew and accepted, the last thing a twin wanted was to tell their own sister about being dirty.

“Sure it was Noah, send Romeo a hello from me! He’s hella-fine!” Chloe chuckled, opening the door a crack but not too far. Since she knew full well what her twin was up to. She had caught him doing it enough. And she wasn’t meaning that Noah slept nude. Though she had found that out, when during a thunderstorm, she snuck into his bed for comfort and... “Cruz too, actually… or just say it to all four!”

“They’re  _ busy _ . Can you, like, leaveeee?” Noah whined at her, rolling over to hide his cock in case. The room was too dim for her to see, but just in case.

“Noah, i’ve seen it and felt it grind against me…” Chloe giggled. She closed the door, but spoke through it. “Not interested. The beckhams, however… mmm…” 

“Go  _ away,  _ Chloe!” The boy threw a pillow at the door.

“Uh huh, enjoy your yank! I’ll distract mom and dad.” Chloe teased and headed downstairs. Giggling at her dorky brother.

Grunting at her, Noah rolled over. Even with his sister knowing what he was doing, the sixteen-year-old continued to hump the bed, grinding his thickness down into the cloudy goodness that was his sheets with his own deep moan. He opened the video back up, this time with the volume down, and listened to Cruz hiss as the three dicks entered him. Riding for a moment before pushing down on them all, then the video died. Only this time the moment it went black, a new notification popped up.

It was the horned up bisexual boy, known for the first gay Disney channel character, Joshua Rush.

‘ _ Fuck, Noah! It’s been years! Still stealing my set teacher, or just whoring that out on street corners? _ ’ Joshua chuckled at the picture. He would happily pound it into the bed, or flip Noah and try the otherside out. He’d only used it once when they were younger and Noah took over with his set teacher. A hard, short, jealous fuck.

‘ _ Hadn’t seen her in years _ …’ Noah replied, then giggled. ‘ _ And me whoring? We all know your taking that Kasky’s dudes cock on the side… no way you're dating that girl without some cock pounding your hole.’ _

Josh sent Noah a picture. A seven-inch cock, with decent thickness sitting against a book. Not his own, that much was clear. ‘ _ That cock? Hells yeah I was! But now David Mazouz whores for it. I just get some Luke and Aidan dick whenever I can, _ ’

‘ _ Should have taken David’s, too! Bet he’s got a good one!’  _ Noah cheekily responded. ‘ _ So like my pic?’ _

_ ‘Oh, David’s got a nice cock but mehhhh we don’t hang. As for your pic… is this an answer? _ ’ Josh sent a picture of his naked chest, coated in streaks of white, hot cum. A fresh coating of his male frosting Noah helped pump from his six-inch dick. Which was slightly in frame, drooling his load.

_ ‘Yum Rushie! Taste it? And lower the cam a bit, wanna see that sexy nerdy shaft…’  _ Noah purred through text messages.

Josh permitted him a video next. Beginning with his face in frame and two fingers utterly dripping in his load, which Josh then pushed into his mouth. He rubbed it on his long tongue, leaving it coated in his cum. He sucked them like a cock, and made sure to show Noah his tongue coil around the digits. Then the camera moved downwards along his skinny body. A light fuzz on Josh’s chest and a decent black bush around his dick. The thin, nerdy dick was twitching. Completely spent.

“The other side would  _ love _ to meet you,” Josh said, before he rolled over and showed his plump butt. Wiggling it for Noah before the video ended.

‘ _ How we haven’t met and fucked since we were young is such a waste _ !’ Noah responded, lips licking from the view received. Joshua Rush may not be everyone’s type but he was a good looking twink with a body that just begged to be fucked hard. Something Asher apparently had done a  _ lot  _ during Andi Mack. Until Luke Mullens and Parker Queenan had turned up and stolen the bi boy away from him.

‘ _ We can set something up! My girl’s texting me tho, talk later? _ ’ Joshua asked. His texts contained less memes than usual, Noah noticed. Something that he could consider a good thing about Josh having a girlfriend, she had cut his memes back.

‘ _ Anytime, sexy Rushie, anytime!’ _

Noah’s hand was moving like crazy on his beefy cock. His moans flooded the room, rewatching as Josh sucked those fingers like they were the most delicious cock in the world. He had cum, so it was no wonder Josh loved sucking them so much. Noah was adoring it, too, since he could pump his lengthy dick to the view. It pulsed, dripping precum onto his sexy abs; Noah’s six-pack was glistening with sweat, running between the toned muscles. Soon cum would join the mixture if his hand kept going at that speed.

Luckily for the horned up teenage boy, his nut was once again interrupted by another sexy boy. The sexy little Netflix twink, Aidan Gallagher, who somehow made killing a group of people into something that had many guys rocking hard-ons. He couldn’t blame him, he would so let Aidan fuck his hole, if the boy kept his Number Five school boy uniform on.

Aidan just simply sent him a picture of his almost naked body. His abs were shredded, with definition that made even Noah jealous. He moaned while eyeing up the six-pack, following the cracks of his muscles up and down until finally he could move past them to Aidan’s crotch. He wore a pair of black boxer briefs with a massive tent in the front. Cupped in one hand, Aidan had pulled his cock out into a tent, showing off the size for Noah’s enjoyment. 

Ironically, they were Umbrella Academy themed underwear and looked so sexy on his body, hugging Aidan’s big dick.

‘ _ Mmm stretch those sexy undies, you fucking hung twink!’  _ Noah grinned, sending his dick shot from earlier to the other Netflix actor.

‘ _ You just want this dick, don’t you slut? _ ’ Aidan texted, feeling in a dominant mood. ‘ _ Finger that ass. _ ’

‘ _ Mmm, come and fuck me, Five! _ ’ Noah replied, while filming himself pushing a finger into his perky ass for the hunky killer.

‘ _ Really craving this big, thick dick, huh? _ ’ A video was attached of Aidan pulling the waistband down until his beefy cock sprung free. It slapped against his waist with a loud  _ smack! _ So big and juicy, Noah could already imagine himself sinking down on it. 

‘ _ God yes, please come and give it to me, A. I want that big beautiful thick dick sooo much… _ ’ Noah moaned in a video, his cock throbbing and humping against the mattress wildly. 

His fun with Aidan soon is  _ joined  _ by one of the sexiest boys in the entire world, Joshua Bassett. Who had sent a video, which showed in crystal clear view, Joshua Bassett’s sexy chest before slowly moving down to where the brown-haired boy’s sexy cock was  _ dripping  _ pre-cum into his busy pubic hair below. A cock that made even Aidan’s massive, beefy dick look almost small. Josh had a buff, muscular chest and a cock to match. His fingers barely wrapped around the full shaft.

‘ _ Holy shit! Gimme that dick!’ _ Noah sent him, but had to quickly get back onto Aidan as he texted him.

Aidan’s responce had his cock leaking it’s own pre.  _ ‘Mm, come suck me like the slutty bottom boy you are, Byers… _ ’

Noah snapped him a picture of his face, with his long tongue extended and mouth wide. Waiting for that sexy cock. He ended up sending that to Joshua as well since he asked to see him open wide for his big dick.

‘ _ Mmm, that’s it. Should pair you up with Nicky Bechtel, he’s just as big as a slut for my cock as you are, Schnapp… you two would be fucking hot choking on it…’  _ Joshua responded, sending a short video of him stroking.

‘ _ Sh-shiiiiiiiit, you’ll make me cum! _ ’ Noah gave him a video of his hand moving with vigor up and down his dick. Stroking for Joshua, showing off his dripping dick and the precum rolling down the length.

_ ‘Mm, would tug on both of your hair and force you two to make out around my cum until I coat those fucking faces with my load…’  _ Joshua smirked as he watched the view, using his own leaked pre as lube to speed up his stroking. ‘ _ Can’t decide which of you would be fucking hotter, your slutty ass or Nicky with those glasses, getting coated.’ _

Noah was about to respond when Aidan texted him.

‘ _ You better not be touching that pin of yours. Roll over and finger yourself. You cum when I say so!’ _

Blushing, he obediently dropped his dick and rolled over to resume finger fucking his tight ass. Noah’s juicy, fat ass was still tight in spite of all the poundings he’d taken; Though at summer camp he’d come home loose with ‘slut’, ‘cum dump’, ‘just a hole’ and alike written all over his body. Noah pushed back inside his tightness now, getting it down to the knuckle. Stretching his tan ring open with two fingers, then spread them open to scissor it wider. “Unghhh… f-fuck!”

He sent the video of fingering himself to both Josh and Aidan. Josh at first by mistake, thinking he was on Aidan’s chat. But it worked out perfectly for him as the two - almost simultaneously - rewarded him with a picture or video of their loads. Josh sent the video of his cum shooting all over his bed, but Aidan teased with a picture. His abs were coated in hot, steamy cum. And a small caption ‘ _ you can see it live once I fuck it into you! _ ’

Noah openly whined from the caption. ‘ _ Aidan! _ ’

‘ _ Aidan? _ ’ Noah kicked himself. He’d sent it to Josh, but quickly sent it to the right boy. ‘ _ You kinky shit! … or are you mixing me up with my character? _ ’

‘ _ Good boys say thank you for seeing me cum! _ ’ Was the response from the actual boy, with the Netflix actor openly smirking on his side.

Pouting as he fingered deeper, pushing himself into the bed, Noah texted: ‘ _ Thank you for the cum, daddy… Want to lick it up! _ ’

Before he could get a response from either of the perfect studs, the final individual who had gotten the image, finally responded. The ultra cute star of Wonder and Good Boys, Jacob Tremblay. Just his face. Small and petite, so adorable how red his blush was. Those slightly parted, puffy pink lips looked delicious.

The caption read a simple: ‘ _ Woah… _ ’

‘ _ Like it, you sexy cutie?’ _ Noah questioned, with a wink emoji.

‘ _ It… woah… _ ’ Jacob struggled to think of what to say to such a fine looking butt.

‘ _ Show me how much you liked it, Jacob, show me that Tremblay cock…’ _ Though he knew Jacob would be smaller than he liked, Noah found him irresistibly cute.

Then came the video that gave Noah another shock for the night. A shock that finally took Noah over the edge, and it had come from the cutest of the group. It was his cute face, still blushing but not accompanied by small moans seconds apart. Breathless sounds that betrayed his pleasure; the camera moved down his lithe body, showing off his light tannage and tiny little nipples. Then something white shot across the screen and onto the boy's chest. Noah got to his dick moments after Jacob had started to cum. Shooting little white ropes from his adorable dick. Without touching it.

“Gimme that camera!” a voice barked.

A voice, Noah knew well as he had perved on the owner many-a-times in the past. _. “ _ It can’t be… got that’s fucking hot if it is...”

When Jacob was moaning too much from his orgasm, the individual just reached out and forced the phone out of the boy’s hand, while grabbing the youngster’s cock with his hand and giving it a  _ firm  _ squeeze to milk the last bits of Jacob’s sweet cum out of the boy.

The new angle showed that Jacob’s legs were high in the air and a set of tanned hips were going to town. Pounding into him hard, shoving a thick young dick deep into his slim body. Hammering that load out. “Ungh! Fuck yeah, Jacob! Cum! Cum for us both, you slut! Your ass is sooo fucking good… Jupes should be here doing it with me!”

“BRYCEEEEEE!” Jacob squealed from the pleasure and teases of two cocks, along with Noah’s ass filling his mind. Then the video ended.

It didn’t last long before a text came through from Bryce.   
  
‘ _ This ass? Belongs to me, Schnappi.’ _

Noah sent Bryce the shot of his ass, too. ‘ _ Mmm, own us both, sir!’ _

‘ _ You are such a slut, have this, and i’ll message you later. I have trem’s ass to fill with my cum!’  _ was Bryce’s response, along with a picture.

One that had Noah’s cum exploding out of him and the sixteen-year-old Stranger Things star moaning needily. He  _ wanted  _ it.

Bryce was young but his muscles were immaculate. Toned six-pack with firm pecs and dark nipples that worked with his handsome face so deliciously. Noah had seen this before but never below the V-line until now. His eyes got access to those naked hips, hinting at Bryce’s bubble butt. The main feature of the picture was a throbbing young cock. Not too thick, but not thin either. It was a sexy, unshaven cock cupped in one hand. Waiting to fuck Jacob all over again.

‘ _ Yes… sir… I can’t wait... _ ’


	2. The Wonder Rivals

Noah found himself wanting Bryce Ghesiar more and more as the night went on and he waited for the boy to message him. Despite having nudes from some of the hottest boys and man, in the world; he kept returning to Bryce’s sexy body and moaning. Wishing he could teleport the boy to his bed and make Bryce fuck him all night long.

Even Jacob, though a younger and much smaller boy, looked delicious lying there and taking it. Noah could see himself pinning the boy down as he was hammered and taking a ride on that young cock. Making him cum over and over until he could go no more. Despite this however, it was Bryce’s cock that he wanted to plow him. Even if he was taking Jacob’s at the same time.

Eventually Noah’s lust got the better of him. He took the phone and texted. ‘Hurry uuuuup! I want your dick!’

He didn’t have to wait long.

‘Such a slut, aren’t you Schnapp!’ 

Noah smirked as he read the response, struggling not to nod in agreement. ‘Mmm, you know it Gheisar… wanna come fuck my slutty butt with that big sexy cock?’

Bryce texted a video showing that he was still going strong in pounding Jacob’s butt. “I’m busy.”

Deciding that he at least wanted to watch, Noah pressed the video call on Bryce’s number. Hoping to at least enjoy the show of Jacob Tremblay’s ass being fucked.

However, Bryce declined it. ‘I didn’t say you could watch, slut. If you want it that badly, here’s the address. Come if you’re up for it,’

Noah had never jumped out to his bed as fast as he did the minute he finished reading that sentence. With the naked teenage boy struggling not to trip on his sheets as he rushed for his walk in wardrobe, to get dressed. Throwing on a simple blue shirt and mistaking a pair of black silk boxers for shorts. He didn’t bother with shoes on his way out the door. A confused Chloe was knocked to the ground, shouting at Noah as he ran back to grab his keys.

“Getting dick! Be back… whenever!” He told her, before rushing out the door. It was snowing but he couldn’t have cared less about his chill.

“YOUR ONLY IN YOUR BOXER! YOU DOLT!” Chloe called out after him, shaking her head at the stupidity of her twin brother. Muttering that he had seen her brother in his underwear, far more times than a sister should.

“GOOD FOR ME!” Noah slammed the car door shut after getting inside. It booted up with a delicious purr, then he pulled out and set off down the icy streets. Hoping Jacob didn’t steal all that yummy cum before he got there.

Not that he would mind diving tongue first into Jacob’s ass and rimming every drop out of the youngest hole.

As the car pulled up outside, Bryce was pulling out of Jacob’s creamy little ass. His cock was glazed in hot cum. Giving Noah a marvelous view when the boy burst into the room. Dressed only in boxers and a shirt. “That was pretty fast,”

“Have you seen yourself? I wasn’t waiting…” Noah grinned, the slutty Stranger Things star licking his lips.

“Come clean this dick,” Bryce shook it in his direction, a hand wrapped around his base.

Noah didn’t even respond verbally, just rushing over and dropping down to his knees in front of Bryce, his mouth opening to engulf the cock down to the root. The cock not nearly as big as some of the cocks he had taken in his life. But it was a beautiful, sexy, good length cock nonetheless. Noah’s tongue coiled around it, licking it clean of Bryce’s hot cum. His hands wrapped around to grope Bryce’s butt, squeezing it between his fingers to test the weight of the bubbly behind while his tongue explored every vein running down the cock. Scooping up more of that hot load with each lick.

“Mmmm, so fucking tasty…” Noah moaned as he lapped up some of the yummy tasting cum. “No wonder Jupe brags about it…”

“Damn right, dude,” Bryce laughed heartily, before pushing Noah back down. “Now swallow it.”

He didn’t have to tell Noah twice.

Noah went up and down on the sexy length of Bryce’s dick, using his tongue to travel around its girth. Tasting the delicious spunk all over it, the lingering taste on his tongue even after licking it clean. Noah’s eyes rolled back in his skull while pulling back to Bryce’s tip, trapped between his hot lips. Not wanting to be left over, the cum filled Jacob limped over to Bryce and Noah, giving Bryce a deep kiss and feeling up his older former co-star’s chet.

“Mmm, ask if Noah wants a blowjob,” Bryce told him between sexy kisses.

“Npmh!” Noah humped around the boy. His hand took Jacob’s cock and began to pump it, with his thumb pressed to the young boy’s trembling tip. He jerked Jacob off while sucking Bryce, working them both at once.

“Well it seems, Jakey, like you might get to top for once!” Bryce smirked, knowing that topping wasn’t exactly something Jacob Tremblay ever got to do. Having been a bottom since Jaeden Martell’s large cock had ripped away the cute boy's virginity. 

Apparently Jaeden was pretty big, too, but Bryce was yet to see proof. From what he had heard, Jaeden Martell was one of the most sexual boys in Hollywood, having fucked his ex Lilla when he was fifteen. Apparently, he had amazing oral skills and was ‘big for his age’ according to his second girlfriend who got the boy to have sex with her in the shower. Which Bryce couldn’t blame her for, Jaeden Martell would be a boy on his plow list. He was hot and Jacob had said that the older boy knew how to use his cock. Even if it wasn’t what Bryce was after.

Noah smiled around the cock, before pulling off. He leaned over and swallowed Jacob down to the balls. Giving the boy a slow, dirty blowjob with his lips and tongue wrapping around it.

“Br...bryceeee!” The younger boy whined in pleasure, melting.

Bryce however was looking through Jacob’s phone for Jaeden’s number, with the stud smirking and sending his nude to Jaeden, with a comment of ‘Wanna take this dick for a ride, Stud?’. Before throwing the phone back down and returning to the pair.

Noah looked up, confused as he sucked on Jacob. Trying to bring some attention back, he switched to sucking on Bryce’s girthy dick. Licking down the side of it, sliding down to the base and beginning to lap at his heavy balls. Lifting them up then letting the orbs drop. They bounced a little before his tongue attacked again. A smirk touched his lips while tormenting the cock. Now with both their lengths in his hands, jerking the two boys off while going between their balls or tips.

“Damn Jake, Noah’s a bigger cock slut then you… and you let the entire boys cast of Good Boys gang bang your cute ass…” Bryce chuckled, leaning over to kiss the younger boy. They shared some tongue. Noah did, too, lapping at their dicks.

“Not all of them!! Ew!” Jacob snapped at him, fucking Noah’s hand.

“That’s not what Keith told me… he even showed pictures…” Bryce smirked. “Remember, he filmed with me after you.”

“That’s so gross,” Noah teased, pulling Bryce and Jacob closer together until their tips touched. Rubbing them together, he leaned in and swallowed the two cocks. Working on their tip, sucking slowly. Slowly allowing their shafts to ease further into his mouth, stretching it open.

Jacob could have squealed as he felt his mouth engulf them, and his dick rubbing up beside Bryce’s cock. “O-oh my god! I fee-feel you throbbing, Brycey!”

“Settle Tremblay, or you will fucking bust your nut!” Bryce chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jacob to calm him as they were sucked.

“Mmm, cum!” Noah moaned around the two cocks, sucking faster to milk them both.

“Mm, that’s it slut. Suck us like a pro… should introduce you to Benny, you can give my newest cock sucker some lessons…” Bryce purred.

Noah pulled off with a pop, making a face. “Ew, lessons… learn to suck it himself, I’m not giving a cock up!”

Bryce simply smirked and pushed Jacob forward. “Well if you want my cock fully, finish Jakey here. It’s bout time someone actually sucked his dick…”

“Yeah? Then get down here and fuck me.” Noah purred, looking between them with a look only a whore would wear. His long, thick tongue extended as he went down on Jacob. Easing down on the small cock. His tongue pushed underneath his balls, then managed to bring those into his mouth at the same time. 

“When you earn it slut…” Bryce teased, grabbing Jacob’s phone to see if he had gotten a response as Noah worked Jacob’s young cock.

‘Hell no. You ride or you get nothing.’

Bryce smirked and texted back. Being versatile has its benefits sometimes. ‘What ya got swinging down there? Worth the ride?’

Jaeden sent him a picture of his cock. Jaeden Martell was fucking hung like a horse. It was a shock to see the length on that twink, and Bryce bit his lip just looking at it. That or he was just enjoying watching Noah blowing Jacob’s cock with pure hunger behind his dark eyes.

“Damn…” Bryce mouthed, looking between the two sexy views. His cock twitched, bobbing in the air as he watched Noah going faster, trying to milk out that sweet load of cum from Jacob’s cute dick. “Cream that sexy face, Jacob. Don’t let him drink it!”

“B-But I wanna…” Jacob moaned, face fucking Noah’s mouth.

“Just do as I say!” Bryce moved around behind Noah, then got to his knees. The Texan boy licked his lips, then tugged down the back of Noah’s boxers. That fat boy ass was so jiggly and soft. It fit nicely in both hands, letting Bryce’s fingers sink in and spread the cheeks wider apart to show off Noah’s pink hole. “Damn… this juicy ass is huge! So soft, Noah! Bet it’s just dying to get some cock inside it?”

“Mmmm, please fuck me!” Noah moaned, desperate for a cock inside of him after sending nudes to numerous boys all night.

Bryce held nothing back as he lined it up, then took Noah by the hips. A sharp thrust later and he’d buried himself in Noah’s ass, balls slapping that soft butt. “Aw, geez… loose as hell! Are you always gaping open like that, cock whore?”

“It’s better when someone’s fucked me…”

“Well tighten it!” Bryce smacked the jiggling ass before he began thrusting in and out. Pushing his cock deep into Noah’s hole, fucking him closed to Jacob so that cute boy could get the blowjob of a lifetime. His hands grew busy exploring his own chest with a slow moan, sliding up into his chestnut hair. Bryce watched Jacob succumb to the pleasure with a smirk. For it, he slammed harder into Noah. Ball slapping that ass. “Fuck you’re good!” 

“Damn right…” Noah smirked cockily. He knew full well that he was a good fuck, it was the main reason he had gotten lucky so many times. He wiggled his ass back onto Bryce’s length with a moan, which hummed around the length of Jacob’s cock.

Jacob reached his breaking point; His glasses looked ready to fall off as he let out a cute moan. “Oohhhmmm! H-here it comes, guys!”

“Do it Jakey, cum right onto his face!” Bryce purred. “Don’t let him swallow!”

Whining, the younger boy reluctantly pulled his cock out and began to jerk it over Noah’s face. The older boy stuck out his tongue and waited patiently while being railed from behind. Bryce’s chiselled body was flexing with effort and sweating profusely, using all his strength to keep going. Keep fucking Noah’s ass until Jacob gave him a sudden thin coating of boy cream. Cumming hard on the sexy slut’s face, who was wide open waiting for it.

“Ahhhhh… so good!” Noah moaned, tasting it.

“That’s it Jakey!” Bryce grinned. The sight of Jacob Tremblay giving Noah Schnapp a cum facial, had his cock throbbing. “Damn! Look at Noah Schnapp covered in your cum, Jacob, isn’t it fucking hot?”

“YES! O-oh my frick! I-I can’t believe I- Noah will never believe this!” Jacob squealed with excitement, but he was tiredly panting as well. Amazed that Bryce was still going, hammering into Noah’s tight hole. Making that ass shake with each thrust. “Jupe, I mean!”

“Grab your phone, send him a shot of it.” Bryce chuckled. “Jupe would love seeing your nut on a boy!”

Noah moaned with his tongue sticking out, still coated in cum. “Yeaaaaaaah do it! And fuck me harder, too!”

“You heard the slut, Trem!” Bryce chuckled at the shocked youngster, as he began pounding Noah’s ass harder. Making the Stranger Things boy feel every inch of his cock. The thick young cock slammed in roughly, throbbing inside the tight ring as he gaped wider around it. “Fu-fuck, it’s actually getting pretty tight, dude… Da-daaaaaaamn, fuck yourself on my dick!”

Noah happily posed for the photo. He was sure to get plenty of his muscular body in the frame and more than enough cum for Noah Jupe to enjoy watching it run down his face. The whole time he was slamming back to meet Bryce’s thrusts. Putting all his power behind riding that sexy Texan dick, feeding it into himself. His hole was clenching on its length, trying to milk yet another hot load out of him. This one would not be going in Jacob’s ass, that was for sure. Noah wanted it deep enough he’d feel it leak for days.

“Y-YES! DEEEEEEEEEPER BRYCE!” Noah moaned out, arching his back a little as he pushed back to take the cock in further.

“FUCK YEAH! Beg for it slut!” 

After smacking that ass, Bryce pushed Noah down. Pinning his chest to the floor. His feet dug in and body straightened out so he could really go to town and fuck Noah like a jackhammer. Pushing his cock in all at once, fucking deep into his guts then pulling out only to ram it back inside. Their skin smacked furiously, with enough friction to go ablaze. A stunning view for Jacob, who’d not seen Bryce this eager for ass in some time.

Jacob blushed as he watched them, just getting to the point he was sending the picture of Noah’s cum coated face to Noah. Having done a new shot, with his cock in the picture so Jupe knew whose cum it was.

“UNGH! MPH! Oh-my-fucking-god! Yessss, do me harder, Bryce! Fuck me you little stud!” Noah screamed for more. 

He had heard the rumors about the star of The Astronauts and his sexual side, and this was proving nearly all of them true. Putting power behind the brutal thrusts, using all of that sexy rod to strike his ass and shove the shaft deep into him. Making his little butt jiggle under the ruthlessness. No wonder why Noah Jupe was still talking about Bryce in the sack, all these years later. Though he had to wonder if the rumor of Bryce topping his sexy stud of an older brother, Blake, was true.

Since the thought of that happening had gotten Noah off numerous times.

“D-do you think he could tongue me?” Jacob squeaked. “O-or fuck more into me?!”

“Schnapp, tongue Jake’s ass like a good slut…” Bryce ordered, slapping Noah’s ass hard. He pulled Noah's hair, making him look up from the floor. This didn’t stop Bryce from plowing the daylights out of him.

Jacob got onto the floor and propped up onto his knees. Pushing his sexy butt back into Noah’s sexy face, then quickly felt the tongue push inside him. He gasped at first, feeling the deepness it gained in a single push. Then how it flicked around inside and fed off Bryce’s load.

“Y-Yesssssss, NOAH!” Jacob cried out, as Noah’s tongue got to work inside of his ass. Digging for Bryce’s load.

“That tongue’s deep, huh?” Bryce asked curiously, watching as Noah hungrily ate out his friend. He wondered what it was like to feel Noah so thirsty for cum.

“Mmmmm…” Jacob moaned out, his butt wiggling.

Bryce pulled Noah back again, breaking the connection. He forced the boy’s head to turn before smashing their lips together. It was a chaste kiss in which he slammed down and ground himself on Noah. Just giving enough time to steal his own cum. “Mmm… fuck i’m tasty!”

Noah and Jacob couldn’t help but moan in agreement.

“You sluts…” Bryce laughed, before pulling out of Noah’s delectable ass. It popped as he pulled free. “Mm, what to do with two sexy cocklovers…?”

“Fuck me!” Jacob responded quickly.

“Nooooo! Fuck meeeee more! I want your cum in me!” Noah purred, begging for more of the boy’s sexy cock.

Bryce loved hearing them beg for him like that. He’d begged for cocks before, but never this loudly. “Noah, why don’t I just… fuck you into Jake?”

“Yes!!!” Jake called out. Not having any issue with getting fucked by Noah Schnapp.

“B-but…” Noah whined. His cock wasn’t interested in being used. “Can’t you both fuck me?!”

“Oh, you want to be dp’d, you little slut?” Bryce purred lustfully.

Noah moaned and nodded. While this would be easy with Jacob’s size, it would still feel bigger. “Please, sir!”

“Beg Trem, I’m up for fucking any of you sluts.” Bryce smirked, lazily stroking his cock.

Jacob roughly kissed Bryce, glaring behind his adorable glasses. He wanted Bryce or Noah, not to fuck one. “J-just pick me up and fuck me!”

Bryce chuckled and kissed Noah back. “Work it out sluts, one of you is getting fucked and the other is doing some fucking! And I’m not picking!”

As the eldest among them, Noah took it in his pride to push Bryce back onto the bed then straddled the surprised, cocky top. Bryce accepted it quickly, however, and smirked as Noah sunk back down onto his cock triumphantly. Sliding down until his soft ass rests against Bryce’s balls, leaving Jacob whining for cock as he watched his favourite one disappear inside Noah all over again. It was fine before when his cock got some loving or his ass was tongued. Noah looked so proud of himself.

“Noooooah!” Jacob whined, as he watched the slutty actor bouncing on one of the cocks he saw as owned by him. Alongside Noah Jupe and Jaeden Martell’s, though the latter had a claim by Jackson Robert Scott that Jacob didn’t like.

“Mmm, mine!” Noah slammed up and down on the length of his cock. Lifting up and down on it, letting him watch the cock appear and disappear as his hole swallowed Bryce’s dick.

“But he should be fucking meeeee!” Jacob pouted, climbing on the bed and moving closer to Bryce and Noah’s sexy bodies.

Noah bit his lip, paying no attention to the plea. Focused on fucking himself on Bryce; “J-just help him fuck my ass, dude!”

“F-Fineeee but someone is fucking me after!” Jacob grunted, pouted.

He joined the pair getting busy on the bed before awkwardly straddling Bryce’s legs. Feeling strange as his usual place was further up his lap. Instead Jacob’s hand found itself aiming his little cock towards Noah’s hole; For a few moments it even seemed like the older boy had no intentions to stop and wait for him, but patience rewarded the youngest boy as Noah slowed to a halt. Allowing time to push in against Bryce’s member and ease himself into that tight ring. Once more cock-to-cock with his friend, wrapped in a warm, right hole intent on milking the both of them.

“O-OH GOD!” Jacob cried out, as he finally felt an ass around his cock. The sensation of Bryce’s cock against his, only adding to it.

At this point Noah had leaned in to tenderly suckle on Bryce’s neck. Making a deep hickey as his lips tasted the sweet Texan skin, letting his tongue dance across it with the elegance of a ballerina. Just barely skimming across the surface. Slow and gentle enough that Bryce grunted deeply as though it was pleasurable torture.

“You are such a dirty slut aren’t you, Schnapp? Taking Jacob Tremblay’s cock in your whore ass…” Bryce purred.

Noah moaned around Bryce’s skin. The obvious attempt to stop his tongue fell through as the cockslut continued down along his neck, travelling over Bryce’s quivering adams apple then down to his collarbone. Noah’s lips parted for his teeth to lightly graze the skin. As he did this, he pulled off the two cocks. Then sat right back down on them, making them both moan and grunt deeply into his ear. Experiencing the wonders of his ass stuffed with two sexy dicks.

Two sexy dicks that were going to be enjoying him all night long.


End file.
